The Apheresis Core is an integral part of the program project and will play a critical role in providing[unreadable] mononuclear and CD34+ cells for the projects in the Program Project Grant. The Apheresis Core will[unreadable] support the research projects by performing 3 specific functions: (1) It will provide critical expertise in[unreadable] apheresis cell collection, and subsequent cell processing, and cell storage; (2) it will provide the actual[unreadable] human MNCs and CD34+ cells in support of projects by Pober, Min, Tellides, and Bender; and (3) the Apheresis Core will provide additional blood samples and facilitate collection of blood samples for evaluation, as well as assisting in the injection of GCSF to stimulated donors who are recruited to provide CD34+ cells. The Apheresis Core will[unreadable] maintain compliance with Institutional, NIH, FDA and National voluntary standard setting organizations[unreadable] (AABB, CAP, FACT) guidelines and will ensure that the protocols can be safely and effectively applied. The[unreadable] Core will assure that nursing personnel are in compliance with all quality control standards, as well as with[unreadable] all accrediting agency requirements.